Cinccino
/ |dexalola= |dexgalar=051 |evofrom=Minccino |gen=Generation V |species=Scarf Pokémon |type=Normal |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=16.5 lbs. |metweight=7.5 kg |ability=Cute Charm Technician |dw=Skill Link |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=25 |evo= }} Cinccino (Japanese: チラチーノ Chirachiino) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Anatomy Cinccino is a small rodent-based Pokémon that resembles a chinchilla; it bears a very strong resemblance to its pre-evolution, Minccino. Its fur is mainly gray, and it has very fluffy and pure silky white tufts of fur encircling its ears and head, wrapped around its neck like a collar, and covering its very long voluminous tails. Its long, silky white tails wrap around its body like a scarf. It has short, small paws and feet, and paw pads on the undersides on its fore-paws and feet. Like Minccino, it has large, round ears with pink insides and fluffy tufts on the outsides. Its face is practically identical to Minccino's, with ovular brownish eyes and a tiny nose and mouth. Physiology Cinccino is based on a Chinchilla, what means it has similar physical attributes and behavior. The large amount of white fur on its back and scarf is a very good protector against the sun, due to the white color's high albedo. Cinccino's fur is also a very effective coat, being able to protect its user from low temperatures between 0 F/°C and -4 F or -20 °C. Cinccino's fur is also very dense and soft, way softer than the human hair. Cinccino's fur is also coated in a waterproof natural oil, protecting completely against soaking and other water-based products such as mud. Behavior Cinccino's physical attributes counter each other in the analysis of its natural habitat. Like its pre-evolution, Cinccino is a very cleanly Pokémon that always keeps its fur neat and tidy. Its white fur feels amazingly silky soft to the touch. Habitat Since it's a chinchilla-based Pokémon, it should live in mountainous areas with very low temperatures, kilometers above the sea level. Yet, Cinccinos and Minccinos were seen in low-density forests in the anime. It would be justifiable to expect Cinccinos to live in jungles, since the high levels of humidity would justify why Cinccino's fur had developed special protection against water. But that wouldn't justify Cinccinos high protection against cold climes. Areas with low temperature rarely display excessive humidity in any ways, discarding Cinccinos necessity for a waterproof oil coated fur. Special abilities The fur covering Cinccino's body is coated in a special oily substance that enables it to deflect opponents' attacks in battle. Their extremely silky white fur repels dust and prevents the buildup of static electricity. Its signature move is Tail Slap, which can be seriously damaging when paired with Cinccino's Technician ability. Cinccino is also extremely swift and can run at surprisingly high speeds; this is apparent both its in-game stats, and in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, when Cinccino challenges the player to a game of tag. Evolution Cinccino is the evolved form of Minccino, whom it evolves from with a Shiny Stone. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |[[Thief]]|40|100|10|Dark|Physical}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Anime Trainers with a Cinccino * Horatio * Moira Trivia * Cinccino, along with Vulpix, Ninetales, Tauros, Ambipom, Buizel, Floatzel, Electivire, and Meowstic are the only Pokémon that possess more than one tail. * In Pokémon Black and White, Cinccino cannot learn Thief via TM due to a glitch while its pre-evolution can. This error was corrected in the sequels, however. Origin Cinccino is based on a chinchilla. Etymology Both its Japanese and English names are derived from chinchilla and chino cloth. Gallery 573Cinccino BW anime.png 573Cinccino Dream.png 573Cinccino Pokémon HOME.png CinccinoSprite.png Cinccino-GO.png Cinccino-PKMNCenterPlush.JPG Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon